


if it’s a dream

by waveydnp



Series: amaaf verse [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Demisexuality, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: phil has a headache





	if it’s a dream

**Author's Note:**

> written for phantasticflops on tumblr/twitter <3

He wakes up feeling the threat of it creeping around the edges of his skull. Oh what he wouldn’t give to be allowed to roll over and go back to sleep, to drown out this budding headache in warm sheets and warmer Dan, shirtless and strong with arms that Phil fits into like he was made for them.

Dan’s still dead asleep beside him, oblivious to the sound of Phil’s alarm. He’s got the day off today and Phil’s certainly not going to do anything to get in the way of Dan’s lie in.

Phil hasn’t got the day off. He’s got a full nine hour shift which will include the morning rush of uptight working people desperate for a highly specialized latte which they somehow also expect him to be able to craft in under thirty seconds. He’s dreading it already and he hasn’t even gotten out of bed yet.

But he has to. He has to get out of bed. He can’t call in sick and leave Rory with the task of finding a replacement for him with absolutely zero warning. He won’t do that to her. 

Besides, she’ll be there to pat his head and make him drinks and let him slack off as much as he needs to get through the day. She’s good like that, the best boss ever. He doesn’t know what he’ll do when she inevitably moves on from assistant managing at Starbucks. 

He gets up slowly so as not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend and drags his ass into a nice steamy shower. He lets the water wash over the back of his head for longer than normal, hoping heat will be the magic cure for an ache with no known cause.

It isn’t, but it still feels nice. Also he smells like coconut. That’s nice too.

He tries to be quiet as he dresses in black from head to toe with the cheeky rebellion of Dan’s pink Hello Kitty socks, but apparently he wasn’t quiet enough as he hears stirring in the sheets as he buckles his belt.

“Morning, gorgeous,” Dan mumbles sleepily. “Why aren’t you naked and in bed with me?”

Phil smiles at him, his whole body physically aching to climb back in and ignore all his responsibilities for more warm Danny snuggles. “Work.”

“Fuck work. C’mere,” he reaches out for Phil with grabby hands that are criminally adorable and Phil can’t resist. 

Just for a few minutes, he tells himself. He flops down next to Dan and lets himself be squeezed.

And kissed. Dan kisses him with his morning mouth and Phil wonders idly if that will ever stop being something he doesn’t mind. His own mouth is minty fresh and he can tell from the way Dan kisses him that it’s appreciated.

“You taste like a candy cane,” Dan whispers against Phil’s lips.

“You taste like a butt,” Phil replies.

Dan grabs him and rolls on top to straddle his hips and lick right into his mouth. “Good thing you love butt.”

“Only yours,” Phil coos, sliding his hands up the soft skin of Dan’s back. They kiss some more and for a few blissful minutes Phil forgets about work and his headache and everything except Dan’s lovely mouth and his lovely warm body and how lucky he is that this is his life now.

He’s forced to stop, though, when Dan starts reaching down between them to grab at Phil through his trousers. “Oi,” Phil laughs. “I’m meant to be getting to work. I’ll already be late as it is.”

Dan pouts, but he lets Phil go without argument, giving him one last squeeze before collapsing back into the warmth of their bed. “Have a good shift, Philly. Bring me back something tasty.”

Phil ruffles Dan’s curls and stops into the bathroom on the way out to right his own hair, opting to pushing it all back and slap a little bit of gel in to keep it from flopping over onto his forehead. It’s as if his hair has some kind of muscle memory for all the years it was forced into the emo fringe. Or… hair memory. Follicle memory? Hair doesn’t have muscles. 

He pops a few tablets of extra strength ibuprofen. The magical healing properties of kissing unfortunately don’t last once the kissing has stopped. He doesn’t bother with coffee or breakfast, he can get better coffee and a nice thick slice of lemon poppyseed loaf at work. 

The rich smell of coffee is a welcome one as he pulls the shop doors open and steps inside. It’s busy already and Rory calls out, “You’re late,” as he hurries to the back room to sign in and fetch an apron.

Her teasing tapers off quickly as his shift progresses. She can tell he’s actually suffering. Even now, even after all that’s gone down between them she’s still so observant. She’s still got an empathetic eye on him and she’s correctly gathered that today Phil’s pain isn’t the kind of thing that can be laughed off. 

The ache has settled itself in instead of retreating, and by the time he takes his lunch break he’s starting to feel nauseous. It’s throbbing behind his eyes and he’s cursing himself for not having the wherewithal earlier to bring more drugs. 

He lays his head on the desk and wills it to bugger off just as Rory comes back to join him. She sits beside him and he cracks an eye open to acknowledge her presence. She looks extra nice today with yellow gold earrings that contrast nicely against her dark skin and the top half of her hair in pigtail buns. 

She always looks so nice and put together. It makes him feel like a real goblin today especially, his own hair crunchy with gel and flopping back over onto his forehead despite his efforts to prevent exactly that and a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and lower back.

He groans at her. “I think I’m dying.”

“Go home,” she says.

He snaps his head up instantly. “I’m joking. I’m fine.”

“You’re a very bad liar, Phil.”

“I can make it through,” Phil insists. “Only like…” He checks the time on his phone and his stomach sinks. “Four more hours.”

She shakes her head. “Not asking, mate. Go home to your boy. Make him take care of you. You’re useless to me if you’re dying anyway.”

“Ok,” he says pathetically, giving up on the half assed protest but also not making any move to lift up his head. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, how dare you get a headache. So very inconsiderate of you, Lester.”

The most he can snipe back is to stick out his tongue at her. It works though, and her expression and voice both soften. “Seriously, Phil. We all get sick. Go home and make Dan take care of you. Tell him I told him so.”

“Can you make me a drink first? I’ll be your best friend.”

She rolls her eyes and stands up. “I’ve got friends, unlike you. You _wish_ you could be my best friend. What d'you want?”

“Something for Dan, please.”

Her face softens even more. “Does that bloke know how lucky he is to have you?”

Phil sits up properly at that, a guilty twinge in his chest. He reckons he’ll always feel a little guilty when it comes to Rory. “I think he does.”

“Good. I’ll be back in a sec.”

He carries the drink home with hands even shakier than normal and knocks on the door when he gets home instead of fumbling with his keys. He has to knock a few times and eventually say, “Dan it’s me, let me in please,” before Dan actually does it.

“You’re home early,” Dan says, frowning. He clearly hasn’t showered yet, looking wonderfully rumpled in tight pink pants and his fuzzy black jumper.

“Headache.” Phil hands him the drink and steps into the flat, making his way to the sofa without bothering to take his trainers off. “I hope you don’t answer the door to just anyone looking like that,” he mutters, collapsing into the cushions. 

“Looking like what?” Dan asks, shutting the door and taking a sip.

“All sexy and stuff.”

Dan chuckles and make a show of his long bare legs as he walks over to join Phil in the lounge. He sets his coffee down and sits on the edge of the coffee table to unlace Phil’s shoes and pull them off. “Jealous?”

“Maybe,” he admits, shoving his feet in the space between two cushions as soon as they’re freed from his trainers. “You know those are my favourite pants of yours.”

“It’s true, I do.” He takes Phil’s trainers and drops them on the mat. “Do you need more drugs?”

Phil nods miserably.

“You should go to bed,” Dan says gently, coming back over and running his fingers through Phil’s hair. “Sleep it off.”

Phil shakes his head. “I want you.”

Dan shakes his head fondly. “You’re like an actual child, you know that?”

“I’m poorly, I’m allowed. Rory said you have to take care of me.”

“Oh, well. If Rory says.” He leans down and kisses Phil’s forehead. “You need to rest though.”

“Can we just… watch telly or something?”

“Fine,” Dan says, standing up to go fetch Phil the painkillers. “But if you get worse you need to sleep and you’re not allowed to argue.”

Phil nods. In all honesty he already feels better just being home and prone and seeing Dan again. He doesn’t want to let his stupid headache steal his whole day away. 

“Have you eaten anything today?” Dan calls from down the hall. 

“Maybe not.” He braces for Dan’s wrath.

“Phil!”

“I know, I know, I just haven’t been hungry.”

Dan reappears with a glass of water and the meds. Phil takes them and swallows them down with Dan watching like a hawk the whole time.

“What would Kath say?” Dan tuts. 

“If I eat I’m just gonna sick it right back up.” He tries to hand the glass back to Dan but Dan pushes it back toward him and tells him to drink it all.

“We’re going to take that risk,” Dan says. “Do you want cereal or toast?”

“When Rory said take care of me I think she meant like, snuggle me and rub my back, not boss me around and make me do things I don’t wanna do.”

“I was wrong,” Dan says. “You’re not a child, you’re an infant.”

“Toast, then,” Phil grumbles.

“Eat your toast and then I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

“Anything?” Phil waggles his eyebrows and then instantly regrets it for the way it makes his brain throb. “Ow.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “Maybe we’ll save sex for when you can move your face without wincing, yeah?”

-

He manages two pieces of toast sans the crust and Dan rewards him with the cuddle Phil’s been craving so desperately all day. Dan flicks on Netflix and lies on his back on the sofa, spreading his legs and stretching his arms out to accept Phil on top of him.

Phil lays his head down on Dan’s chest, against the soft fluffy material of his jumper. A contented little moan rumbles in the back of his throat and Dan pulls a blanket over them, closing his arms around Phil’s back protectively. 

It’s perfect. Phil nuzzles in and Dan laughs a soft, fond little laugh as he strokes a giant palm over Phil’s hair. “You’re like a puppy.”

“Mm,” Phil hums. “Your puppy.” His eyes are already feeling heavy; maybe he’s going to end up napping after all.

“Is that something you’re into?” Dan asks. 

“Shut up, don’t ruin the moment.”

“Sorry.” Dan keeps stroking, bringing two fingers down to rub against Phil’s temple and Phil hums again. “That good?” Dan asks softly.

Phil nods, wrapping his arms between Dan’s back and the sofa and squeezing. His eyelids flutter shut and he knows for sure he’s going to fall asleep, but it’s ok as long as he gets to do it in Dan’s arms.

Dan is just so… Dan. He’s so soft and safe and nice and… all the things. All the good things that Phil loves. His mind is fuzzy, his thoughts not really making much sense anymore.

Dan is so warm. He’s always so warm, somehow especially when Phil is feeling cold. He’s like Phil’s own personal sun, just bright and warm and lovely and… mmm. Phil nuzzles in again. He smells good, too. He smells like the leftovers of some fancy cologne but underneath that is just the smell of his skin and maybe a little of his sweat and whatever pheromones make up his natural scent.

Maybe Phil is a puppy after all, but he’ll keep that to himself for now. 

“Dan,” he murmurs. “Dan, need’a tell ya somethin’.” His words are all slurred together in his half asleep state but he still hears Dan’s breathy little laugh.

“What’s that?” Dan whispers, leaning down to press his lips to Phil’s hair.

“You smell nice,” Phil says dopily. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm.” Phil pushes up a little and buries his face in Dan’s lovely long neck. “You smell like warm.”

Dan laughs again. “Sleep, babe. Sleep now.”

“Don’t leave,” Phil mumbles.

“I won’t. I’m trapped under this really fit guy. I ain’t going anywhere.”

Phil’s not sure what comes out of his mouth after that, but it definitely isn’t anything intelligible by humans. 

-

The room is darker when he wakes up, the sky outside grey with heavy clouds, the sound of rain filtering in through the open window. The tv is still on and Phil is still laid on top of Dan’s warmth, Dan’s fingers buried in his hair and massaging gently against his scalp.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Dan murmurs.

“S’not morning.”

Dan ignores his smart-assery. “Do you feel better?”

Phil blinks his eyes a few times and lifts his head up a little and it’s only then that he realizes his head is blissfully almost completely free of pain.

“Yeah,” he croaks. “Must have been the toast.”

“Shut up,” Dan laughs, but he pulls Phil up so they’re face to face and plants a kiss right on his mouth. “You’re so cute when you sleep.”

“You are,” Phil counters, just for something to say.

“I’m always cute though, right?”

“Yeah,” Phil agrees, settling his head back down on Dan’s chest. “I think I’m hungry but I never wanna move from this spot.”

“We could order food off your phone,” Dan suggests.

“Yeah but then we’d still have to move when it got here. And I’d have to answer the door and speak to an actual human being who had to go out in the rain just because I wanted pad thai or whatever.”

“He literally gets paid to bring you pad thai, Phil. We’ll give him a nice tip, yeah? And I’ll answer the door so you don’t have to move.”

Phil bites his lip. “But then you’d have to put trousers on.”

Dan wraps his legs around Phil’s waist. “I’ll take them right back off after,” he promises, as if it’s a reasonable concern for Phil to be having. 

“Are you real?” Phil asks. “Sometimes I think there’s no way you could actually be real.”

“Maybe we’re both dreaming. I think the same thing about you all the time.”

Phil lifts his head up and rests his chin against Dan’s chest so he can look at his face. “If it’s a dream I hope I never wake up.”

For a long moment, they just look. Phil stares into the dark brown of Dan’s eyes and doesn’t fight the way it makes him feel all mushy and swoopy and emotional inside. Dan holds his gaze like he feels exactly the same and it still feels like magic. It still feels like something he shouldn’t even be allowed to have.

Dan takes Phil’s hand and guides it downwards. For a moment Phil thinks Dan is trying to make good on the groping he’d started this morning, but then he’s tracing Phil’s fingers over the little lines of scar tissue on his thigh. “I’m real.”

Phil’s chest is tight, it physically hurts with how much love he has for this man. 

“I don’t know about you though,” Dan says quietly. “You could be a dream.”

“A dream wouldn’t have the kind of baggage I have. I can’t run your hands over it, but you know it’s there.”

“It’s not baggage,” Dan says. “It’s what makes you who you are. And to me, you’re a dream.” He smiles playfully. “And a puppy.”

Phil smiles too, and nuzzles up under Dan’s chin to prove his point. “Woof.”

Dan giggles and bites the tip of Phil’s nose. “Gimme your phone so I can order.”

Phil fishes it out of his pocket and hands it over before settling back down on his human pillow. “Did I tell you that you smell like warm?” he murmurs. “Or was that a dream too.”

“You did say that, yes.”

“Good. ‘Cause you do.”

Dan smiles, his face lit up by Phil’s phone screen. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It is one.” Phil closes his eyes, melting into Dan’s warmth once again, this time without the persistent ache at the inside of his skull. “Wake me up when the food’s here, yeah? And don’t answer the door in your underwear.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to mandy for the very necessary beta work on this one


End file.
